One Chance
by kevpho
Summary: One night. One chance. Sonic finds Shadow mourning his sister Maria. Shadow warms up to Sonic. Feelings began to surface. Warning: Shadonic One-Shot


Sonic the Hedgehog

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Shadonic

* * *

There is a reason why Sonic never agreed to go on dates with Amy. A very simple reason, but a reason that might get the world to hate on him. He is gay. And he may or may not have a crush on his rival - Shadow the Hedgehog - ever after since he tagged along with the black hedgehog during the Black Arms invasion.

But nobody knows, except himself, and one other person. His genius little brother Tails, which is quite supportive and did not mind him being gay; a rare maturity and understanding found in very little individuals of his age.

Of course, Sonic does not know what Shadow thinks of him, whether is he gay, and whether is he has interests in him or not, but Sonic is sure that he and Shadow have became closer as time passed. He still remembers that time when Shadow indirectly admitted that he was worried about Sonic during one of his adventures and it made the blue hedgehog very happy.

Sonic had to admit; he didn't like the black hedgehog at first. Framing him for jewellery theft and all that. But after he seen what Shadow could do just to fulfill his promise to his dear sister Maria; he knew that Shadow wasn't evil. Far from it. Shadow the Hedgehog keeps his promises, and was the by far, the most compassionate hedgehog he have ever known.

That is, during times when Shadow didn't feel like blowing up the Earth.

And Sonic loved Shadow's looks. He knew that they both looked similar, but there was something special about Shadow. It wasn't just their colours. It wasn't the patch of fur on Shadow's chest. It was the full package that he loved. It was something that only he felt. He didn't know what, but he just felt something special from Shadow.

Not to mention that Shadow is a total badass.

He remembered that one dream he had before.

* * *

"Move aside, Princess…" Shadow growled as he pushes Elise aside, away from Sonic's body.

Shadow gently cups Sonic's muzzle before leaning and kissing him, effectively reviving him with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds.

It wasn't Elise that revived Sonic. Shadow is the ultimate controller of Chaos Energy. While Elise was preying silently for the Chaos Emeralds' to revive Sonic, Shadow was the one controlling the powers of the Emeralds. He was the one who channelled Sonic's Chaos Energy back into his body with the power of Chaos Control.

Sonic slowly wakes up as more and more Chaos Energy enters his and Shadow's bodies, turning them Super.

"Shadow…" Sonic whispered out as he wrapped his arms around his crush before kissing him back.

That was when the dream ended, with Sonic waking up to reality, disappointed that the course of his dream wasn't the course reality took.

He wasn't sure why he dreamt of such a thing. But dreaming about Shadow kissing him obviously left him flushed when he woke up.

* * *

He didn't remember a single event from Sonic '06, luckily, with the exceptions being Blaze and Silver.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw a familiar black and red streaked hedgehog sitting at the edge of a pond, and looking up the starry night sky.

It was Shadow.

Slowing down to a walk, and silently sneaking up behind Shadow, Sonic could hear some muttering coming from Shadow while he looked at something in the night sky; it was as if he was praying for something, or someone.

"… Maria…" Sonic heard. Now he knew what was going on. Shadow was probably thinking back to the times that he spent with his sister, 51 years ago, back on the ARK.

"… Shadow…?" Sonic called out gently, afraid of startling the black hedgehog that he loves so much.

Shadow did not turn his head to look at Sonic.

"Shadow?" Sonic called out again, wondering why Shadow wasn't acknowledging him.

Until he heard soft cries and whimpers coming from Shadow; which surprised and broke Sonic's heart just from hearing them.

He didn't think. He didn't want Shadow to be sad.

Sonic immediately wrapped his arms around Shadow. Shadow started to cry out louder as he felt himself in the arms of someone familiar and as much as he hates to admit it to himself – warming up to.

While in the midst of the hugging, Sonic began to blush; the contact Shadow allowed him to have with him made him nervous, and very, very happy. It meant that the black hedgehog was warming up to him.

It meant that maybe… just maybe… he had a chance.

* * *

After a while, Shadow calmed down, and was talking to Sonic about Maria; the times that he and Maria laughed and spent time together. The times when he was still a happy hedgehog; much like Sonic himself.

Shadow was broken. Not mentally, but emotionally. Wearing that mask on his face for so long had taken a toll on him. Sonic was aware of that, and he wanted to change that.

Make Shadow become a happier hedgehog, just like how he was, 51 years ago.

Time passes, and Shadow began to return to his usual self.

"Hey… faker…" Shadow called.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Sonic replied.

"… thank you… for being here…"

And with that simple thank you, it made Sonic happier. It made Sonic know that he was helping Shadow just by being there.

But Sonic was aware of something else.

He had one chance. One chance to tell Shadow that he loves him.

And this was the perfect moment for it.

The perfect moment; where only Sonic and Shadow exists. Where the night sky was starry.

The only thing that wasn't quite perfect was the moon that is slightly blocked by clouds, and the friendship between Sonic and Shadow.

He didn't want friendship from Shadow. He wanted love.

* * *

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves from a big confession that he is about to do, he began to make his speech.

"Hey… Shadow…" Sonic whispered, which made Shadow have his full attention on the blue hedgehog, and only the blue hedgehog. It made Sonic feel as if he was at the centre of Shadow's attention.

"I… For a while now… I have been… feeling weird…" Sonic continued as he felt his whole body growing colder and colder and his heart beat faster and faster; the telltale sign of nervousness.

"… especially around you…" Sonic added.

"Are you saying that you… have feelings for me, hedgehog…?" Shadow inquired.

Sonic felt as if his body was kept inside ice, and his heart was ran at highest speed on a pacemaker.

Slowly, Sonic nodded his head before looking down at his shoes, which were suddenly much more interesting.

He felt arms wrap around him.

"… Shadow…?!"

Shadow.

He was smiling.

At him.

Nothing could be more perfect than this moment now.

"I love you, Sonic."

He was wrong.

This was the actual perfect moment.

* * *

He was no longer friends with Shadow. He was now in a relationship with Shadow.

The clouds that blocked the moonlight slowly moved away from the moon, the light reflecting beautifully on the pond.

"… I love you too… Shadow…!"

Tan and peach lips slowly connect together. Tongues clashed together and sealed the silent promises they had for each other.

They are meant to be together, forever.


End file.
